Forbidden Love
by RainbowFez
Summary: When Marcus gets hurt Chase finds out his secrets. The two discover their feeling for each other and must find a way to be together, even if it means one must change sides and go against their family. This is a Marcus/Chase :)
1. The Beginning

So this is my first Lab Rats fic. I really hope you like it. Actually what I hope is that anyone reads it at all. I only found two Marcus/Chase fics and don't know if this will get many views. So please review even if you normally don't. Please excuse any grammar and spelling errors.

Adam, Bree, and Chase lay out on the large white couch in the living room. Chase and Adam groaned as Bree flipped the channel to Say Yes to the Dress. "Oh shut up. It's my turn to pick the show" Bree said, glaring at her brothers. "Plus you should like this show Chase. Gay guys love dresses." Adam burst out laughing. "I'm not gay" Chase groaned. "You so are" Adam teased. "You never even had a girlfriend" Bree chuckled. "Just because I can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm gay" Chase argued. Adam couldn't hold down his laughter anymore. The two burst into laughter, Adam rolling on the couch. "Lighten up dude. We're just joking" Adam told him, slapping on the back. Before Chase could yell at them, the door flew open. Leo came flying through the door. "I have proof Marcus is evil" he claimed. "When are you going to be done with all your Marcus is evil" Bree complained. "When you see the truth" Leo shot back. Running over, he thrust a paper into her face. "What's this" she asked? Chase leaned closer to get a better look at the page. "It has diagrams of some kind evil weapon" the short boy told them. Chase roled his eyes. "Leo this isn't a weapon. It's a diagram of a robot we're building in AV club. "Oh" Leo said. He grabbed the paper back and stomped out of the room. "Speaking of Marcus, I'm gonna call if he wants to come over" Chase said. "With Leo like this" Bree asked? "Well" Chase thought. "I can take him somewhere" Adam offered. "Sure" chase smiled. Twenty minutes later Leo and Adam were on their way to the scrapyard. Adam had promised to melt some cars. Marcus nocked on the door. He heard a gust of wind behind the door. He chuckled, knowing that Bree had used her super speed. Whenever he saw her do that, 'not noticing' of course, he always wanted to see how well she would keep up with him.

Opening the door Bree smiled and let him in. Hey Marcus called to Chase, who was coming down the stairs. The three sat and watched TV for almost an hour. It made the bionic teens feel normal and it was one of few times they could be themselves around someone. He didn't know about their bionics of course, but they did trust him more than many others. "I think I'm going to go for a run" Bree said. She walked out the door and walked slowly down the block. When she knew she wouldn't be seen, she ran to china for some real Chinese food. "Well what do you want to do" Chase asked Marcus. "Let's play cards." The two boys sat at the poker table Mr. Davenport had in another room. He never played but of course he had to have one of everything. "Flush" Marcus laughed showing his cards. "Another win. I'm having an unlucky day" chase said. Of course Chase could have won whenever he wanted but Marcus might get suspicions if Chase picked up all the good cards. Marcus said his goodbyes and headed for the door. Unfortunately he reached it at the exact same time Leo crashed it open. Marcus was wacked in the head and passed out on the ground. "Oh god" Adam exclaimed. "Is he ok?" He's Bleeding Leo said, feeling only a little guilty. "He cracked his scull on the floor" Chase said. "He's going to lose too much blood if we call 911. We're almost fifteen miles from the nearest hospital. "What are we going to do" Leo asked? "Clean up here. I'll take him down to the lab. If we put him in a capsule we might be able to heal him." Chase pulled the other boy into his arms and carried him into the elevator and across the lab. Marcus's lifeless looking body slumped in a ball on the floor of the capsule. "Oh my God" Chase whispered as the tube analyzed Marcus's injuries. He was bleeding but it wasn't real blood. Marcus wasn't human. He was a robot. "Before anyone came down stairs Chase had the capsule fix him and then erased the data. Marcus stood up, shaking his head. "Where am I" he asked, looking at Chase. I don't have time to explain. Just get out of the capsules and don't touch anything. "Eddy get Leo and Adam down here." Within seconds his two brothers were entering the room. "Get in the Capsules" Chase ordered. "What, Why" Adam asked. "Just do it" Chase almost screamed. The two boys stood in the capsules and Chase pressed a button. IT looked like the two of them had been struck by lightning. "Help me carry them upstairs" Chase told Marcus.

The two boys were asleep on the couch, just having the last twenty minutes of their memories erased. Silently the two went upstairs and into an empty room. "What are you" Chase asked Marcus, already knowing the answer. I'm an android" He whispered. "Is Leo right? Are you Evil" Chase asked again, louder now. Chased stomach felt like it was spinning. His head felt fuzzy and it felt like his heart was crashing down. "Yes" Markus responded, clear and steady. Chase wasn't the only one freaking out. Marcus was reacting the same as the other boy. The android had no idea why he was feeling like this. All he had to do was stun Chase and bring him back to his father. But that didn't sit right and all he wanted to do was barf. "I-I'm here to kidnap y-you" Marcus stuttered, shocked and confused why he said that. Chase grabbed the boy and flung him across the room, pinning him to the wall. Chase was breathing hard. Tears were right behind his eyes and he still didn't know why. "You are a monster" He whispered. "You t-tricked us, pret-tended to be our friend. You were my only friend. You were my best friend." Tears were flowing steadily down his face. All Chase could do was tighten his grip and push down harder on Marcus. "I'm sorry" Marcus whispered. Without thinking Chase punched the other boy in the face. Still holding him down, he began to beat him with everything he had. Every punch got harder and bruises were already showing up on his friend's skin. Marcus closed his eyes and allowed himself to be beaten. He could destroy Chase. He had all his powers and more. But he didn't want to. His insides felt dead and he wanted to feel pain. Then everything stopped. Marcus opened his eyes to find himself face down on the ground. He turned over to see Chase cowering in the corner. "Why are you over there" Marcus croaked out. "I-I'm I-I'm" Chase began to stutter. "I'm evil. Aren't you going to hit me some more?" Chase shook his head, obvious fear in his eyes. "Chase I did horrible things. I befriended you knowing I would betray you. I deserve this. You need to punch me more." Marcus realized what he was saying was true. He hurt them. He hurt his friends. He deserved this. "I'm not going to hurt you" Chase got out. "Marcus tried to stand. Only on his third try was he able to get up without collapsing again. He was an android but he was made to look human and could feel all the pain any normal person would feel. His parts might be harder to break but he still could be killed. He wobbled closer to the trembling Chase. "Hit me" he cried. Hit me, hit me, HIT ME" He screamed getting right into the other boys face. "Please hit me. I need it. Please Chase please." Both boys were crying. "I lost control. I shouldn't have hurt you" Chase whimpered out. "I'm not going to hurt you more." Marcus grabbed chase by the color of his shirt. "See I'm attacking you. Fight back. Hit me." He whimpered. Chase couldn't breathe. Not because of Marcus but because his soul felt like it had cracked into hundreds of little pieces. He knew he should fight back. He shouldn't feel this guilty but he did.

Chase turned off his mind, let his bionics switch off. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to think. All he wanted to do was comfort Marcus. Marcus kept pushing on Chase, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough where Chase might fight back. Chase moved and Marcus readied himself for the pain he deserved. But what happened was the last thing he would have expected. Chase's strong arms wrapped around him, and the two boys slid to the floor. The boys pulled each other close and let their emotions out.

Thank you and please review.


	2. A New Day

I'm glad so many people read my last chapter. I hope you all liked it and will continue reading. Please please please Review. I want to know how I'm doing.

Marcus was wrapped in Chase's arms both fast asleep in a little ball on the floor, when they were started awake. Bree had yelled into Adam's ear to wake them up. "You should go" Chase told Marcus. "I'm sorry" Marcus sniffled, for about the hundredth time. "Marcus go" Chase repeated. The two boys stood up, brushed themselves off and headed downstairs. By the time they were down, no one could have guessed they were crying. "Hi Bree" Marcus smiled. It slightly disturbed Chase that Marcus was so good at hiding his emotions. Or he could have been lying to him. Chase may have played right into the enemy's hands. "I'm leaving now so by." "By" the two others called. Just as Marcus was closing the door chase saw his shoulders slump. "What sis you all do" Bree asked the boys. "Adam melted cars" Lea exclaimed happily, not even caring that his arch enemy had been in the house, alone, while he was sleeping. They all started chatting, not even noticing as Chase went down to the lab. Laying back in a chair, Chase went through the day in his head. Why did he forgive Marcus and let him go. Why had he felt so dead inside when he found out the boy was evil? "Hey gay guy" Adam called, starting Chase. Chases eyes grew big as realization struck. "You ok" Adam asked? "You're supposed to yell at me and tell me you're not gay" Adam said, looking a little worried. "No seriously Bro what happened?" "Nothing" Chase mumbled. "Oh come on Chasey. Oh I know your problem" Adam laughed, obviously about to make a joke. "You finally realized you were gay and was upstairs having some quality time with Marcus." Adam had a huge smile plastered on his face. "I don't want to talk right now" Chase said, looking away. Adam stared at the back of his younger brother's head. "I'll leave you alone then" he said, wandering back upstairs. Moaning Chase decided he would just turn in early. Stepping into his Tube, he remembered Marcus collapsed on the ground. Shaking his head, Chase slept.

Morning came and everyone was on their way to school. Chase hadn't talked to anyone since the night before and the others kept away, trying to give him some space. Classes when on like always and it wasn't until the end of the day that Chase saw the cause his problem. "You all head home" Chase told his siblings. "There's an AV club meeting today" He lied. Believing him the three of them headed home. Chase walked toward the crowd of people that Marcus was trying to hide in. "Come with me" he told Marcus grabbing his wrist and pulling out of the school. The walked in silence, going the opposite way of home. When they were far enough from other houses the two of them sat down on a grassy hill. "I want you to tell me everything" Chase said, trying not to look at the other boy. Marcus knew this was coming and he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do. Watching Chase, Marcus began to tell him everything. He explained about Davenport's brother and what their plans had been, even how he had been built. "Why are you telling me this" Chase asked him, finally turning to look at his friend's face. "Because you asked" Marcus said, matter-of-factly. "You know what I mean." Chase mumbled. "I don't know why. I just think I'm done with all this. I don't know if I want to go on anymore." Leaning back onto the hill Marcus closed his eyes to keep back the tears. He felt a hand grasp his and allowed Chase to lay next to him. "Marcus I realized something" Chase said. "What's that" Marcus asked afraid of the answer. "I know it's wrong. I know it doesn't make sense and I know that if anyone found out…" He stopped there, not know how to go on. "Tell me" Marcus said. He's going to kill me. He's going against everything he was taught and he's going to kill me. Maybe it's for the best. Chase's palms became sweaty and his heart began to pump faster. "Marcus I think I like you. Like more than a friend." Marcus's eyes flew open and he wiped his head toward Chase. "What" He exclaimed. "I know you don't feel the same way since you were going to give us up and stuff but I just wanted to tell you." "Chase I realized something too" Marcus whispered barely audible. "I think I like you too." The two boys lay on their sides, inches apart, just staring at each other. Both were thinking the same thing and both were scared. Chase brought his face forward and their lips met. "We can't tell anyone" Chase said. "I know he replied, closing his eyes. Chase watched as a single tear rolled down his face. "What's wrong" he asked. Chase wanted to put his hand on the other boy's cheek and kiss him again but he wasn't ready to touch him again. Marcus chuckled darkly. It was devoid of any happiness. It made Chase worry. "What's the point in having a relationship if you're just going to send me to jail or some laboratory? I was going to turn you over to your enemy but now you're going to do the same." Chase was dumbfounded. "I'm not going to turn you in." he said. "Why would you think I would do that?" "Well maybe because you were just told of the entire evil plan against your family and the only way Mr. Davenport will believe you is if you tell him about me." "Well then I guess I'm just going to have to not tell them then" Chase replied. "You'd do that for me!" Marcus said shocked. They sat there until the sky was orange and the sun was coming down. "Talk to me tomorrow" Chase said. "I promise" Marcus replied.

The next morning Chase was in a far better mood. "Well you seem happy today" Tasha commented as chase came up from the lab. "I had a good night's sleep he told her. "You seamed really down yesterday. What was that about" Adam asked? "You did seam down" Mr. Davenport commented. Chase licked his lips. "It was nothing, just a bad day. Now let's hurry. We need to get to school." "Its thirty minutes early" Bree complained, pretending to fall asleep while walking. "Just come on." "If you want to come later than Bree can just superspeed me over there and come back." All eyes were on him. "You tell me not to use my superspeed in public." She reminded him. Everyone stared at him trying to decide what had changed. "Fine I can wait" he said, flopping down on the couch with his shoes on and his backpack in his lap. IT took much longer than Chase would have liked but he waited for the others. They all noticed as Chase's leg twitched and his fingers drummed on the couch. "What wrong with him" Bree whispered to Adam. "I don't think anything wrong (emphasizing the word) with him. Did you notice how happy he was?" "Then what do you think is making him this way. A huge smile came onto Adams face. "I think Chasey found himself a girl." Bree gasped, smiling back at her brother. "We'll let's not keep her waiting" She said. Gulping down her cereal in to huge bites she rushed to get her things. "Come on Chasey, let's get you to school" Adam laughed. The entire car ride he shifted around in his seat unable to get comfortable. The moment their car pulled into a spot, chase was out the door and into the school. His two bionic siblings rushed inside after him to find him gone. "We lost him" Bree grumbled. "Let's go find him then" Adam smiled. Bree sighed. "No let's give him some time." "Ok, what in the world is going on" Leo asked confused. "Chase found himself a girl" Adam told him. "I wonder who she is Leo thought aloud.

Chase flew through the empty hallway and skidded into an empty classroom. "You seam eager" Marcus laughed. "I had to make sure the others didn't follow me." Marcus walked over and planted a kiss on the other boy's lips. Chase smiled. "I'm so glad I found out you were evil" Chase laughed. "Oh no I didn't mean that as a bad thing" Chase added, seeing the broken look on the other boy's face. "I know what you mean" Marcus responded. "But it still makes me feel guilty about everything I have done." Instead of answering, Chase pulled him in close and roughly kissed him. Marcus lest out a slightly too loud moan and they pulled apart smiling. "Well who's the too eager one now" Chase joked. "Do you want to hang out after school" Chase asked? "We have AV club." Marcus reminded him. "Yea but there are so many people. I thought we might skip it and go somewhere else, just the two of us." Smiling Marcus agreed. School passed as a blur. All Chase could think about was the alone time he would spend with Marcus. They wouldn't be doing anything sexual. He was just happy that they would finally have a time together where there would be no sadness or regret.

"Well hello there" Marcus whispered from behind Chase. Marcus chuckled as the shocked boy jumped around, seemingly prepared for a fight. "Don't startle me like that" Chase laughed looking up at the boy he liked. "Where are we going to go" Chase asked Marcus. "I thought you might want to go for ice-cream." Chase bit his tongue. "Like a date" he asked, trying not to get too excited. "Like a date" Marcus said smiling. Soon the two found themselves in a nearby ice-cream shop, liking ice-cream cones. "This is fun" Marcus smiled. "I just hope Leo doesn't see us" he added, looking a little worried now. "Don't worry Chase told him. "Let's have a few hours for just us, no worrying about anything." Marcus smiled again. Without warning a man bumped into his chair nocking into Marcus. "Oh I'm sorry" he said. "What's so funny" Marcus asked, looking over at a chuckling Chase. "Nose" he said. Bringing his finger to his nose, Marcus joined in too. His nose was covered in chocolate ice-cream from, bumping into his cone. The two boys laughed and smiled, talking about nothing in particular, just school and movies. "Sorry but I think it's time to go" Marcus regretfully said. The two boys left, licking their ice-cream and holding each other's hands. Chase arrived home to his brothers and sister staring intently from the couch. "What" he asked? "How was your date" Bree asked in a singsongy voice? Chase grew bright red, panic in his eyes. "So who is she" Adam asked, seemingly just as excited as Bree. Chase let out a breath of air. "Just someone." "Oh come on tell us" Leo cried out. "Yea Chasey, tell us" Adam said. "Now you can finally have proof you're not gay" he joked. Chases face turned even redder and a little of the panic returned. "Oh my God" Bree let out a girly shriek. "It's a boy isn't it?" A tiny smile edged its way onto the side of Chase's mouth. "You're gay!" Adam said shocked. "You know I've just been joking. And if you're gay that's fine. You're still my brother and I love you. "Yea what he said" Bree and Leo added. "Sorry you guys I'm not going to tell you who it is" chase said edging his way to the elevator. Just as the elevator began closing he added "Oh and it is a boy." He could hear Bree's shriek even through the think metal. He smiled to himself. "As long as they don't find out who."


	3. Leo

I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Please review and im sorry for any grammar errors.

It had been a week since Marcus and Chase had got together and Chase was extraordinarily happy. It was obvious to the entire family. Only Leo, Bree, and Adam knew why and Chase really wanted to keep it that way. Tasha and Mr. Davenport knew that something was going on with him but Tasha kept him from interfering with whatever was making Chase so happy. Tasha told her husband not to ruin whatever was going on, Chase was happy and that's how it's going to stay. The others still tried to find out who he was dating but him and Marcus were diligent and never let anything slip. Of course they were both used to secrets. Both the lives were filled with them. It was a Friday when Leo began to suspect something.

Leo hid behind a pillar watching Marcus stroll down the hall. He had been doing this for a while but today Marcus seamed far too happy. He must have something evil planned. Crouching down, he spy-rolled, only to bang into a locker. "Are you ok?" a voice asked Leo. He couldn't see who it was due to the fact that his book was on his face. "I meat to do that" he said taking the book off. "Marcus" he shouted jumping to his feet, in a fighting position. Marcus smiled, remembering Chase doing the same thing when he snuck up on him. Leo stared, slightly confused as Marcus stared into space. "What's wrong with you" Leo said rudely. "Oh sorry, just remembering something" Marcus said, blushing slightly. "Why are you blushing" Leo asked, hesitantly. "I don't have any evil plan if that's what you're thinking" He said to the younger boy. Leo's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped, nearly hitting the floor. Marcus began to laugh. "What are you laughing at" Leo said sharply. "It's just your face. You looked so funny. Shaking his head, Marcus turned and walked off. "Oh and Leo, just so you know, I'm not evil" Turning the corner he was grabbed by strong hands. Lips met lips as Chase pushed Marcus into the wall. All thoughts stopped, Leo was forgotten and all there was, was the two of them. Chase bit down on Marcus's lip, earning him tiny squeak. Marcus thrust his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Gripping his hair Chase kissed him as hard as he could. The sound of the bell broke them apart and they went their separate ways, both with tiny smiles on their faces.

Leo was about leave when he heard a yelp from around the corner Marcus went. Listing carefully, he could hear someone being thrust against the wall and tiny moans. Marcus must be doing something to someone. Leo was hesitant but knew he had to save whoever it was, even if he didn't have bionics. Slipping down the wall Leo prepared to jump around the corner. The Bell sounded through the halls and students began filing in. Leo jumped around the corner and saw Marcus casually walking toward his class. "Leo?" Chase said as he exited a nearby classroom. "You won't believe what Marcus just did." "Leo leave it alone Marcus isn't evil." As he turned to leave Leo grabbed his arm to find it shaking. "Are you ok" Leo asked. "Just a little sick" Chase said, giving a fake cough. "Wait didn't you just have math" Leo asked him, knowing something was up. "ummm, yea" Chase said. Did his face just get paler Leo thought to himself? "That's a science room" he pointed out. "And there's not even a class going out. "I got to go" Chase squeaked, pulling out of Leo's grasp and hurrying in the opposite direction of Marcus. "Chase is dating Marcus" Leo realized. Leo couldn't stop fidgeting until it was the end of the day. After school Chase disappeared like he had been doing every day since he had admitted to having a boyfriend, but this time Leo was worried. Marcus was pulling Chase into a trap. Who knows what he would do. So Leo made a decision. He was going to risk it and take matters into his own hands.

Everyone was gone when Leo opened the door for Marcus. "Why am I here Leo" He said in a voice that Leo could only associate with evil. "You're here because I'm going to stop you." Marcus rolled his eyes but still was a bit worried about Leo. He has been living in a house full of weapons and if he goes any more off his hinges then Marcus might be in trouble. "Sit down" Leo commanded. Marcus did as he told, less out of fear but more for Leo's sake. Whatever he's going to say he should say to him, not the others. Pulling out a small blue machine Leo pointed it at Marcus. "Wo Leo, calm down." "Don't worry in not going to kill you" Leo told him. "This will only freeze you. It's Mr. D's new and improved freeze ray. And I thought since it worked so well on Tasha and Janelle, it will work fine on you." Leo pulled the trigger and Marcus reacted on instinct. Green lasers shout of his eyes and blew up the gun. "You have bionics" Leo screamed, fear evident in his face. "Yes I do and you're not going to tell anyone" He told Leo, going into Evil Marcus voice. "If you tell anyone I will turn Adam, Bree, and Chaise into the authorities. Do you understand" Marcus growled. Leo nodded his head and Marcus left. Marcus used his superspeed to get to his house and into his lair before Leo would be able to do anything. Grabbing his cellphone Marcus texted Chase. "Need you now. Come to my house back yard" Marcus curled up on the floor in the corner banging the back of his head against the wall. Leo's going to tell everyone. I'm gonna be taken away. I'll never see Chase again. As the monitor detected someone outside, Marcus activated the doorway. Chase walked in slowly, looking around at the Evil lair. "Marcus?" ha called. Turning he saw Marcus, disheveled and crying. "Oh god what happened" Chase said rushing to his boyfriend. "Leo called me. He wanted to talk to me." He began to sob again. Chase wrapped his arms around the crying boy and brought him to his chest. "But he tried to freeze me" Marcus got out before once again bursting into tears. Chase stopped stroking the boy's hair. His face when bone white as he imagined the worst. "What do you do to him" Chase asked Marcus, in a voice that would haunt the crying boy for a long time. It wasn't anger or fear. It wasn't sadness. It was all those emotions and defeat all wrapped into an almost monotone sentence. "I didn't hurt him" Chase snapped at Chase. The bionic returned to stoking Marcus's hair as he tried to tell the story. "I-I-I blew up the freeze gun with my heat vision. Then I told him if he told anyone I would turn you three into the police." The tears streamed down his face as Marcus hid in Chas's chest, trying to keep his face from Chase. Chase would hate him, he knew it. HE would never love Marcuse again. No he never even loved Marcus. He only ever said he liked hm. Marcus was fooling himself the whole time. He was built to be evil and that's all he could ever be. Chase placed his finger under Marcus's chin, slowly raising it up to his own. Marcus kept his eyes closed in fear of what he would see. Pressing his lips firmly against his boyfriend's, Chase tried to put all his emotions into one kiss. He wanted Marcus to know everything would be ok. "You don't hate me" Marcus asked? "No" Chase said firmly. "I could never hate you. I love you. "You said love" Marcus stuttered. Chase's eyes quickly showed doubt. "Is that ok?" "Of course it ok" Marcus squealed, bringing their lips back together. "I wish I could stay with you" Chase whispered. "My dad won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. Maybe Mr. D will let you sleep over. After calling home Chase finally got permission to stay at his mystery friend's house. It took ten minutes of Tasha talking with Mr. Davenport but he was finally convinced to let me stay. Most likely out of fear of Tasha then anything.


	4. Bedtime

Well I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to keep three stories going at once so if I drop off the face of the earth for a week I'm still here just writing for one of my My Babysitter's a Vampire fics. But I want you to know this is currently one of my top priority. PLEASE REVIEW. I had only two people review so far :'( I need the engorgement.

Chase helped Marcus up from the corner. "Where should I take you" Chase asked? "I have a fake bedroom upstairs. Just in case of cops" Marcus said. Chase was shocked how small Marcus could look. The boy was taller than him yet now he seemed so much smaller, almost like a child. They walked out of the Evil lair, stepping out from what appeared to be an empty wall. "It's upstairs" Marcus said. The house was dark. It was much smaller than Mr. Davenport's house. Chase pulled Marcus up the dark hardwood stairs and down a hallway. "It's the door on the right" Marcus said, standing up more on his own. The room was small. There was a twin bed with green sheets, a side table with an alarm clock on it and a bookcase filled with science and teen fiction books. "Let's get you to bed" Chase said soothingly, placing the other boy on the bed. Chase tilted his head. "You're an android. Can you sleep?" Marcus chuckled. "I can sleep but it doesn't charge me up like a human. I need my dome downstairs. "Should I have put you there" Chase asked worriedly. "No I have enough energy" Marcus smiled. "Lay with me" he asked a cute twinkle in his eye. "Ok. Just give me a sec." it was going to be interesting sleeping in a bed. Chase pulled off his tear stained shirt and threw it in the corner. He turned and saw Marcus do the same. The two boys smiled shyly, both very subconscious. "You have abs" Marcus chuckled staring at His boyfriend's six pack. Marcus made the next move, removing his skinny jeans and throwing them in the growing pile of close. Chase couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight. Marcus wore very tight green boxer-briefs with a large bulge in the center. Marcus blushed and pulled himself under the blanket. Chase smiled. "You're adorable, you know that" Chase said. Pulling off his pants, Chase Gave Marcus a good view of his slightly too baggy boxers. Pulling himself under the blanket, Chase wrapped Marcus in his arms and chuckled. "What's so funny" Marcus asked? "I'll tell you only because you'll pester me for ten minutes" Chase said, making Marcus face turn pink. "Don't take it the wrong way" Chase added. "It's just I was thought it was funny that me, Bree, and Adam try so hard to be normal teenagers and my first boyfriend is an android." Marcus smiled. "Don't worry I'm not mad" Marcus whispered. The two boys lay, sharing each other's warmth. "Chase can I tell you a secret" Marcus asked? Chase nodded. "I sometimes wish I could be human. Actually I always wish I could be human. You try to be a normal teenager and you almost are. The only thing you have to overcome is your bionics. But me, I can never be normal because I'm not even human. I'm just a metal shell filled with gears and fuses, just a soulless machine programed to act human. Tears began to flow again. "Listen to me Marcus" Chase said. "I love you. You are as much of a human as me or Leo. It doesn't matter what you're made out of. It's who you are that makes you human." Chase smiled and kissed the other boy's forehead. "Let's go to sleep" Marcus whispered, closing his eyes.

Back at home Leo was pacing the floor. "Stop that" Adam groaned, holding his head. "You've been pacing for almost an hour and it's giving me a headache. "I'm just worried" Leo said, ignoring Adam. "Chase is with the enemy. He could have walked right into a trap. This could be when everything starts." "Wait what!" Bree exclaimed. "Wait is Chase dating Marcus" She squealed. "Bree I think I lost one of my eardrums" Adam complained. "But seriously is he" he asked. Leo stared at them like they were stupid. Of course it's Marcus. I'm sure of it." "Did you see them together" Adam asked. "No but I almost did" Leo defended. "I don't think its Marcus" Bree said laying back down. "I'm going to agree with Leo on this once" Adam said. "Then you're wrong" Bree said, as if her word was law. "I bet you $20 that Chase is dating Marcus" Adam shot at Bree. "You're on" she agreed. "He won't tell you" Leo interrupted. "He'll just deny it and unless one of your new bionics is mind reading then there's no proof." "We can track his chip" Bree shrieked running down to the Lab, her brothers right behind her. Bree quickly started typing on the counsel. "Here we go" she said pulling up a map. "That's his house" Adam shouted. "You owe me $20" He whooped and danced around the room. "But he's evil and wants to do who knows what to all you guys." "I know what he wants to do with Chase" Adam laughed. "That's not funny" Leo shouted. "Marcus is EVIL." The short boy turned and stomped out the door.

Leo grabbed his coat and left the house. He had no idea where he would go. The others were so blind. If only he could tell them about Marcus's bionics, then they would swoop in and save him. The short boy walked aimlessly not caring just thinking. "Everything is so wrong" Leo grumbled to himself. "If only Marcus hadn't threatened Adam, Bree and Chase. Leo would happily barge in there with whatever Big D's most deadly weapon was. Marcus needed to be stopped. Sitting on the curb Leo dug his hands into his pockets. At the same time Bree and Adam were shrieking like teenage girls. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's chase" Bree said twirling herself around in a chair. "We should have guesses" Adam agreed. "We should have seen the signs." "Well at least we know who it is" Bree sighed. "And thank god it's not some weirdo" Adam added. Bree chuckled. "Well I don't want my little bro to date some guy who's just gonna stomp on his heart. Marcus is a good and is lucky to have Chase." "You do have a heart" Bree joked. Everything stopped when alarms began to blare around the lab.

Hope you liked this chapter. Cliff hanger :) Well I promise next chapter is going to have some action. Keep reading :)


	5. Mission Dad

So I've had writers block all week but I did this. I hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

Mr. Davenport ran through the doors. "Mission alert" he yelled. Quickly Adam and Bree were in their mission suits and at the middle counsel. "Someone has broken into my arctic lab. If we don't stop him then, who knows what could happen. We do not have time for a flight there. So Bree do you think you can speed Adam and Chase there on your own?" Mr. Davenport raddled out, more worried than the two teens had seen him in a long time. "Chase isn't here" Bree reminded Mr. Davenport. "He's with his boyfriend" Adam laughed. "We don't have time for this. "Bree run to Chase and make it fast."

While the alarms sounded Leo was marching towards the enemy's house. "If they won't stop him then I will" He growled, a mad look in his eyes. Marcus had pushed too far this time and he couldn't keep getting away with it. As he made it to the front door Leo pondered whether he should sneak around back or climb through a window.

Alarms sounded through Marcus's room, the walls blinking red. "What the heck" Chase said, jumping into attack position. "Someone is trying to break in" Marcus announced. "Stay here" he told Chase." He was disobeyed just as Marcus knew he would be, but he had to at least try to keep chase out of danger. A thump sounded from the living room downstairs followed by the alarms stopping. The two boys kept their back to the wall slowly making their way to the stairs. "Leo" Chase screamed, staring down at his little brother, crouching by an open window. "Chase get away from him!" Leo screamed. "Leo go home" Marcus told him, in an annoyed voice. "He's evil" Leo repeated. "Leo please just go" Chase told him, moving down the stairs. Leo jumped but chase grabbed him in time. Holding his shoulder Chase glared at him. "Leave and stop bothering Marcus" He said before whispering, "I don't want to have to put a tracker in your head, but you know I can." Leo stood there, closing his eyes. His next move caught Chase off guard and couldn't stop Leo from throwing the ball like devise. Everything went in slow motion as Chase realized what he had thrown. It was an electric bomb. It would fry the person it touched without any outer damage. Marcus wasn't human but that still would fry his circuits "NO" Chase screamed. Marcus was quick on his feet though. The bomb stopped in midair, inches from the young android's face. "See he has bionics" Leo screamed pointing at the boy he just tried to kill. "Leo it's not what you think" Chase tried to tell him in a soothing voice. Turning his attention back to his boyfriend he could see the conflict in his eyes. He was confident yet obviously scared. He knew Chase would protect him but Leo was unpredictable. No Leo is predictable, and that would be Marcus's downfall. Marcus allowed the device to drop at his feet. "Chase stop" Marcus whispered. Both boys turned their heads, Leo shocked at the distress in his voice. "Let me talk to Leo alone." Reluctantly Chase nodded and moved to another room. "Leo sit down" He requested pointing at a chair. The two sat across from each other, Marcus still staring at the floor. "Leo I'm not bionic…" He started. "Yes you are I just saw you" Leo snapped. He was shocked Chase didn't attack Marcus on the spot. Now he had proof the boy was evil, yet he defended him. "I'm an android" he continued. The look on Leo's face would have made Marcus laughed if he wasn't avoiding eye contact. "I'm not evil though. I told Chase everything and I guess now I'm gonna tell you. Please her me out." Leo had no plan of 'hearing him out' when he came but the way Marcus was acting shocked Leo to the core. He had never seen someone look so defeated, so depressed. He might be hiding his eyes but Leo could still see them and the dead look inside. It was like his world was ending. And it guess that what Leo came to do.

Leo nodded but before they could continue conversation there was a loud banging on the door. "It's Bree" Chase exclaimed recognizing her chip. "You have to come home now" She gasped. "It's an emergency" she emphasized. "Marcus I have to go" Chase called. "Family emergency." With that the door was shut and a sharp wind hit the door. "Well you should go" Marcus said, finally looking at Leo. "Please don't tell anyone" he begged. "Chase understands and maybe even you I'll but I have a much longer story and Mr. Davenport might not be as excepting. "Ok" Leo said, shocking both of them.

Bree collapsed in snow breathing hard. It is one thing to run fast but another completely to run that far carrying your two brothers, one of them at least twice your size. The building was a huge cubeular building made completely out of cement. It had no windows and only one huge garage-like door that had been blasted away. They hid behind a snow drifting looking down a large gray cement structure. "So what's the plan" Bree whispered to chase. "I can hear someone in there, all the way in the back." He whispered. "There seems to be only one man, but we don't know what weapons he's gotten from in there so we must be careful. Adam you and I will make our way into the building through the door. Bree you must wait for the man to see us. Then you will come in fast and knock him down" Chase explained. "Now let's go." The two boys made their way down the slope and through the giant hole. Chase put a finger to his lip and signaled Adam to follow him. "Sneak attack, smart move" Said a voice from behind. Adam was caught in an electric net flung at them. Chase put up his force felid and circled away from his brother. "You're a smart boy Chase. Let's not make this hard. "The bionic's eyes widened in shock. He laughed and continued. "And don't think Bree will be coming to save you." As if on cue the girl flew into the room just to have bolt of electricity shot through her. She collapsed on the floor, but Chase knew not to look away from his target. "Who are you" Chase asked, sharply. The man barked a laugh that annoyed chase to no end. "Oh Chasey I'm your dad" he said, moving his hand toward a devise on his leg.

The man claiming to be their father was slammed hard against a box of crates, moved by Chase's telekinesis. Grunting he had no time to react when he was shot again towards the ceiling. Chase focused all his concentration on keeping the man pined to the cement, his arms and legs spread wide, unable to get to a weapon. "Wow you have grown" the man laughed. Chase grabbed his hair and tried to decide what to do. It wasn't until the man laughed again that chase made the move to attack. "Stop that" The he screamed, hitting the ground with a loud thud. "Put down your weapons slowly" Chase said holding his hands out. The man smiled and obeyed his orders. "They don't appreciate you, do they?" He asked. "They do" Chase replied firmly. "They don't. All they care about is muscle. They think your week. When they do all the heavy lifting you just watch. But I see your true potential Chase. I can see how much you do. Without you, there'd be no team. Come with me and I will appreciate you. "Sorry but no." As he flung a forsefield at him there was a huge blast. Green lasers hit the blue sphere and a boom echoed around the room. "Marcus" Chase gasped, as the boy grabbed his father and sped away.

So that's it. I hope you liked it. I don't think it was one of my best but I'll let you decide that. If you have any ideas for a mission please message me, I'd love the ideas and I'll give you credit. Thanks for staying with ne this long. REVIEW!


	6. The Talk

Hey everyone thanks for sticking around so long. So this is chapter 6. Please review I really want the encouragement or criticism. Sorry about spelling or grammar, I hope it's not too bad. Well here you go read away.

Chase and his siblings sat wrapped in blankets in the lab. "What happened out there" Mr. Davenport asked. "Mr. Davenport, you didn't make us did you" Bree asked, having been filled in by Chase during the trip back. He had ran through everything that happened, leaving out the only part that tore his heart apart. Mr. Davenport looked shocked. "We met a man who said he was our dad" Chase explained. "Is it true" Chase asked, trying to hide the fact he already knew the answer. The man sighed and looked down at them sadly. "No I didn't. I stole you from my brother. He was going to use you three as weapons for hire. I couldn't let him do that, so I stole you and hid you here. This lab is to hide you from him as much as the FBI." Adam and Bree stared shocked at him. Chase tried to appear the same but couldn't get past the heart wrenching sadness that filled him. All he wanted to do was run to Marcus, but didn't know what he would do then. Part of him want wanted to hit the boy until his knuckles cracked. He had loved him but it was all just a lie. Leo had been right Marcus was the enemy. But the other part told him to hear Marcus out. He truly did love Chase back and deserved a chance to explain. "Do you know where he might have gone" Chase asked? "I used some of my satellites and believe he is somewhere within a one hundred mile radius of us. But I think he's close. He found you and I'm going to make extra precautions. From this point on there will be no more school" He said, voice hard and worried. "What" they yelled together. "If we catch him soon, then you can go back to school. Now go upstairs. I need to work." They nodded and walked to the elevator. "Wait chase can I talk to you" Mr. Davenport called. The bionic's face lost all color. This was it. He knew. He found out about Marcus. Hesitantly Chase retraced his steps to stand next to his adoptive father. "I need your help with something" he said. Chase couldn't hide the relief. The man gave chase a good look and led him over to the computer. "My brother disabled all the cameras when he broke in but it appears one was still online. The footage is scrambled and blurry but I might be able to bring it back. I'd like your help with it. Once we see this, we'll know who helped my brother escape." He told Chase. Chase fidgeted and ran his hand through his already messed hair. He had been doing that a lot since he got back. "Are you ok" Mr. Davenport asked. "Um yea of course. Why wouldn't I be? We'll I did just let a bad guy escape so I'm a little bummed about that" he rambled making up the best excuse his numb brain could conjure. "Don't worry" Mr. Davenport said. "We'll catch them. You went up against him single handedly, you did an amazing job." The teen gave him nod and a week smile. "I'll work on it later" chase said, walking out of the lab.

As Chase arrived upstairs he got a round of applause from his brother. "You did great lil-bro" Adam said slapping him painfully on the back. The rest of the night and next morning passed in a blur. Chases mind was stuck replaying the moment of his father's escape. Nothing helped, not TV, or video games, or even homework. Everything just bounced off his brain, unable to penetrate the terrible fortress chase had created. "I need to talk to someone" Chase decided, but he didn't know who. He couldn't tell anyone in the family and it's not like he could reveal his bionics just because he's upset. The only person who came to mind was Marcus and that wasn't going to happen. But chase needed someone, so he made a risky decision. "The lab has to be completely off limits for the next hour" Chase told the family. "I need complete quiet if I want to decrypt the security camera." When everyone agreed chase made his way down the elevator. "Eddy lock the doors" Chase requested. "Ok-doke. At least Tasha won't be down here. Finally a place of sanctuary." Chase walked over to the chair Leo normally sat in and slowly turned himself in a circle. "Eddy can I talk to you?" Chase asked shyly. Normally Eddy would make some joke but something in the young man's voice took him by surprise. "Yea of course. What's on your mind?" Chase stared at the ground, spinning around again. "I need you to promise not to tell anyone" He continued. "No one. Not even Mr. Davenport." Eddy's screen flashed for a moment before the program answered. "Ok…Did you do something?"

"No Eddy. But it's something bad. I know who helped Mr. D's brother escape." "Well why didn't you tell them" The scream nearly shouted. Eddy couldn't tell if he was angry or shocked, but all that went away when chase finally looked up. His eyes were red and it looked like he was holding back tears. His hands were shaking and he kept tapping his foot. "Please if I tell you…you can't tell. Please" Chase begged. "I'm sure I will regret this but ok" he agreed. Two long minutes passed before Chase could finally form the words. "It was Marcus" he whimpered. "Marcus save him." If it was possible for Eddy to show shock, he did. "What? Why? How? He would have had to get there in minutes. It's not possible." "He has bionics" Chase explained. "But he's an android, not human." Eddy didn't know how to respond to this. He knew he had to tell Mr. Davenport but he made a promise to Chase. "Please explain more" Eddy told the human, trying to find a reason he didn't have to tell anyone, anything that would give him a good excuse. "A few weeks ago Marcus got hurt here. I took him down to the lab to save him and I found out he was an android. I erased Leo's and Adam's memories and deleted the data. I then kind of hacked into your system and erased your memory too." Chase said guiltily. "Then I fell for him and he liked me too. Well at least I thought he did, but now I'm not so sure. He told me everything and I promised not to tell because he would be sent away either to jail or some lab. I couldn't let that happen. Not to someone I love." He couldn't hold back any more. His tears broke free and poured down his face. Everything was gone. Marcus had betrayed him. Marcus had lied. "I loved him and used me" Chase shouted, falling to his knees. "I gave him my heart and he lied." He began banging his hands against the ground. He didn't even hear Eddy until he started flashing the lights. "Are you sure he betrayed you" Eddy asked. He was sure he had but couldn't bring himself to steal all hope from the kid. "He rescued that man" Chase spat. "He stopped my forcefeild and helped the bad guy escape." Eddy wanted more than ever to be free from this screen. He wanted to hug Chase and tell him everything would be ok. He wanted so badly to be there for him. "I'm sorry Chase" Eddy said, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

…Last night…

Marcus crabbed his dad and ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get home so he could shut down. The way Chase had just looked at him. His eyes were so sad. I betrayed him he thought. Just as I was meant to do and exactly what I didn't want to do. "Good job son" Douglas said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Yea got there just in time" Marcus said smiling evilly. It was a week smile but thank god his dad didn't notice. "I almost had Chase. I was so close to getting him to come to our side" The man said. Marcus nodded and sat down. No you didn't Marcus thought. Chase would never turn on his family. Turning his attention back his dad he listened. "If I can just lure him out again, I know I can get him. Adam will be next and he'll be easy once Chase is on our side. He'll follow his little brother anywhere." Marcus tried to look excited but couldn't muster it. You will not be luring chase any time soon. He thought. Actually never. You will never touch a hair on that boys head. Even if he does hate me, I will not stop protecting him. "I need to charge" Marcus said sharply, walking to his dome. "One thing" Marcus said. "Why didn't you tell me your plan?" Davenport smiled and said "I don't tell you everything Marcus. I have lots of plans, I don't want to overwhelm you. You still need to keep up your friend act." Before he could continue, Marcus plugged himself in, not wanting his dad to see him cry.

Marcus awoke halfway through the day. "Dad" Marcus called walking around the house. He must have left Marcus thought, feeling relived. That could be a good thing or bad thing but he didn't think he could hold in this pain right now. His dad would see and become suspicious. Marcus wandered the house picking up books just to put them down and turning off the TV just after turning it on. He couldn't get Chase out of his head. Marcus was in love with him. He wanted everything to get better so badly he had ignored the consequences. His father had been in danger and he couldn't just stand there and let him die or get caught. His dad may be evil but he still loved him. But Chase wouldn't understand and never would. "He'll be turning me in right about now" Marcus told the wall. "At least dad isn't home, but they'll probably find him. I shouldn't have told him about me. I should have lied." But that didn't feel right. He couldn't lie to chase, not now, not ever. With tears in his eyes Marcus ran upstairs throwing himself into his bed. Curling around the pillow Chase had used, Marcus inhaled his scent, feeling comforted by the smell. "I guess I deserve this" he said to himself. "I did betray him. I betrayed the one person in the world I love." And shockingly that was true. Marcus didn't love his father. His father never loved him, Marcus knew that but didn't care. He thought he loved his dad, the man who had created him but he had been wrong. "Why did I do all this" Marcus moaned. Dad doesn't care what happens to me. All he wants are Adam, Bree, and Chase. That's all he ever wanted. I'm just a pawn for him to use. Why hadn't I seen it? No. No I did see it. I'm sure of that. I just wouldn't accept it. After all these years all I wanted was someone to love me, to look past all my faults. That's why I did all this. I wanted dad to love me. But he doesn't and now I lost the only person who has loved me." Marcus closed his eyes but all he could see was the blackness of his soul. Laughing dryly, Marcus smiled. "Well I don't have a soul do I. But I'm sure it would have been black just like my imaginary heart." Throwing the pillow across the room, Marcus stood.

"I can't take this anymore" he yelled. Stomping down to the lair he slammed himself down into the chair and started clicking buttons. A blink and a clunk, and he was watching the lab. Chase was sitting alone talking to someone. "It was Marcus" Chase whimpered. "Marcus save him." Shock and fear coursed through the android. He knew Chase would tell but it still hurt. Turning back to the screen he waited for his life to come to an end. "He told me everything and I promised not to tell because he would be sent away either to jail or some lab" Chase continued. "Then I fell for him and he liked me too. Well at least I thought he did, but now I'm not so sure. He told me everything and I promised not to tell because he would be sent away either to jail or some lab. I couldn't let that happen. Not to someone I love." Those words stung. Marcus had loved him but now Chase never would. He watched in shock as his ex-boyfriend collapsed to his knees and began pounding the ground. "Chase I'm so sorry." Marcus whispered, turning off the computer.

Thank you for reading. I'm gonna do that thing that so many other authors do. I'm gonna tell you that I didn't really like how I did this chapter and don't think it's some of my best work. Then I wait and hope for people to tell me I'm wrong so here I say I didn't write this well. Now I'm expecting some reviews telling me I was great.


	7. Powering Down

This one's a little shorter. I'm sorry I took so long, life is crazy. Please review and I hope you enjoy.

Chase rose from his spot on the floor after his sobs were done. "Eddy, you won't tell will you?" Chase, fear in his eyes. "After everything he has done to you, you still want to protect him?" Eddy asked, less shocked than he was before. "I-I-I just c-can't tell. It's terrible I know, but I still have feelings for him. I still love him. "I understand" Eddy said. "I won't tell as long as things don't escalate. If I believe tell Mr. Davenport is the only way to save your lives then I will. But I promise it will be only if there are no other options." Chase smiled and leaned back in his chair. Turning Chase began typing on the computer, numbers flying across the screen. "Are you fixing the security footage?" Eddy asked, shocked. "I want to make it look like I'm trying, even if I'm not doing anything helpful."

Back upstairs Bree and chase were spread out on the white couch. "I think something's wrong with Chase" Adam said out of nowhere. "He seems fine to me" Bree said. "I don't know, something just feels off. It feels like he is hurting." The two sat in silence as they thought about this. Bree tried to think of anything that Chase had said or did that would suggest he's in pain. Nothing came to mind. He seemed upset that he let Mr. Davenport's brother get away but that's understandable. Adam was probably just mistaken. It wouldn't be the first time. Adam considered Chase's actions. His brother had tried to write off his sadness by blaming it on an unsuccessful mission but he had never done this before. Plus there was something deeper going on. He could see it in the boy's eyes. Its one thing to be mad at yourself because of a screw up but that could never produce the dead look in his little bro's eyes. He seemed to be deep in thought. Adam knew he wasn't the smartest of the three but one thing he was good at was reading chase. He was more than a brother, He was his best friend. He may tease the little guy but it never meant anything. He loved Chase and could tell when something was going on. "I need to talk to Chase" Adam said. "He didn't want anyone disturbing him" Bree reminded him. "Yea but I really need to talk to him. Eddy let me down." The screen turned black and the computer program jumped downstairs. "Adam wants to come down" Eddy told Chase. "He sounds determined." Chase sighed and waved his hand. "Let him down. It doesn't matter, I just didn't want anyone to hear about Marcus. Less than a minute later Adam was walking into the lab. "Tell me what's wrong" he asked, getting straight to the point. "I don't know what you mean" Chase told him, unconvincingly. "Chase I know when you're going through something and right now you are far worse than you're letting on." The concern in the older boy's face sent a twinge in Chase's heart. He really wanted to tell Adam the truth but couldn't. Marcus would be in danger if he did. Adam will be hurt but he'll get over it in time. "I already told you, it's because I let Douglas get away. If I had just been more vigilant we wouldn't have lost him. Now who knows what he's planning." "Chase tell me" Adam said sternly. "Adam just go, I'm trying to work and you're distracting me. The pain that crossed his brother's face hurt Chase. He didn't like this at all. I wish I had never met Marcus, he lied to himself.

…Marcus's house…

Marcus circled the empty house, pulling at his hair. "Chase I'm sorry" he said over and over again. He walked from room to room, face skewed in anger, pulling at his hair. If he had been a normal human he was sure he would have ripped all his hair out right now. "Arrrg" He screamed, grabbing a lamp and cucking it across the room. With a great shatter the vase exploded into the wall, leaving a deep gouge in the bulletproof mettle hidden under the wood. "Chase! Chase! Chas!" He cried falling to his knees. Pulling his knees into him, he rolled into a little ball, weeping and muttering. He knew he should get himself together. Dad could get home any minute but he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to stand, let alone act normal. It didn't matter anymore anyway. No one loved him. He lost everyone, he was alone again. The sound of a door slamming, registered in the back of his mind. His dad was here. He needs to get up and act normal but it was too late. "No!" He screamed, rattling the windowpanes. He couldn't do this. He had to go, he had to run. There was no place for him here. He couldn't help Chase and he wouldn't help his dad… no creator. He was not his father. A father loves and cares for their child, not use them for their own game. As the front door opened Marcus jumped. Using his superspeed he rushed out the door at top speed. Not knowing where to go he just kept running until he finally tripped. His body rolled down the mountain, finally stopping three hundred feet down. His GPS said he was somewhere in Colorado. It didn't matter though he got what he deserved. He had definitely broken an arm and maybe both his legs. There was red fluid soaking the rocks around him and his eyesight was going fuzzy. He would be out of power soon. Without his dome he would surly die. Once out of power he would lay unconscious, slave to the weather. His body would break and slowly decay and he would finally be truly dead. This is what he needed. Smiling to himself he allowed the darkness to cloud his vision.


	8. Fight Simulator

Im so sorry this has been the most stressful week of my life! I have three papers! I just turned the first one in today so thank god that's done. I was really upset that no one reviewed. Did I lose all my readers? I hate it when it takes me this long to write. Well-read and enjoy. Next week is spring break so you'll actually be getting some chapters :)

It had been a week since Marcus's disappearance and Chase wouldn't talk to anyone. Adam and Bree kept trying to talk to him but he never left his virtual training. What they didn't know was who he was training for. The terrain was rocky as Chase prepared himself to fight. He had created this simulation himself, wanting to be prepared for the inevitable. Chase jumped high, barley dodging the oncoming force, super speeding towards him. The moment his feet touched the ground Chase flung a forcefield at the other boy. His enemy deflected it easily with his own forcefield. The Marcus program shot lasers causing Chase to jump again. Concentrating everything Chase took hold of a bolder with his telekinesis and flung it at Marcus. The android responded with the same attack. The two boys held out their arms, pushing with all their strength into the bolder. Their power was equal and the rock just floated there, before exploding into dust. The fight became physical. Marcus jumped at chase, who high kicked. It was caught and the boy was flung to the ground. "Come on Chasey, you're stronger than this" the program taunted. "Chase couldn't move. His entire body was pinned to the ground by his enemy's telekinesis. "You were so easy to fool. Chase, so desperate for love that he'd protect his enemy for love" he laughed. Chase grunted pushing his body upward a centimeter. "Poor poor Chase" Marcus said, bending down over the struggling boy's body. It one move Chase blasted the ground apart, flipping on top of Marcus and delivering the final blow. The simulation ended with Chase standing over a pile of rubble, barley human shaped.

Adam watched his brother from his capsule. It was past midnight and his brother still hadn't gone to bed. Adam was worried. Chase was angrier than he'd ever seen him. He hadn't stopped training and Adam knew why. Marcus was captured by Douglas to lure Chase out. No one had said it but everyone knew it. Adam was shocked his little brother wasn't already out there, chasing down the man who stole his boyfriend. But chase must want to be prepared. He's too worried. As the program ended Adam stepped out of the capsule. "Hey Chasey" he said. The younger boy flinched at the name his program had just called him. "I know you're worried about Marcus. Please talk to me" Adam said, pulling the wriggling boy into a hug. "Adam stop" Chase grunted, trying to force his way out of his brother's arms. "No not until you talk to me." I should tell him chase thought. The program was right. Why was he protecting the enemy? He should be out their hunting him down with Adam and Bree. He could possibly take the other boy on but if the three of them faced him Marcus wouldn't have a chance. But there was still a part of him deep down that loved the boy and couldn't endanger him. That was probably why he was still "training" instead of attacking. He was conflicted and that had to stop. Marcus was evil. He played you he played everyone and yet he allowed it to happen. He should have killed him the moment he discovered his secrets. It would have been the smart thing to do. But of course Chase ignored his genius brain and fell in love with a monster. "No Adam" Chase said sternly. "Let me go and go back to sleep. Adam released him and stepped back. Chase looked crazed. If he hadn't known better he'd of thought spike had come out to play. "Chasey you're scaring me. You're acting like spike." The shorter boy gave his brother a glare and stomped out of the lab. Chase lay on the floor of the kitchen. He wanted so bad to stop this. He had too many emotions. Maybe Adam had actually said something smart. Chase was acting like spike but he wasn't enough like spike. If he allowed hos split personality to escape he wouldn't have to worry about these conflicted emotions. He could go to Marcus and finish the job. It was settled then. The moment his brother fell asleep Chase would prepare for a mission.

Chase, dressed in his mission suit walked across the living room. No one was awake and no one would here him leave. "Where you goin" Eddy blurted out. "Quiet Eddy" Chase hissed. "Im going on a mission. I'm finishing this once and for all." "No you're not" replied even louder. "Don't make me hack your system" Chase said. "Fine go" Eddy told him. "You're just going to set off the alarms when I leave" Chase stated. "So you're coming with me." After the bot was downloaded into a watch, Chase entered the garage. Getting n was simple. No alarm system could keep him out. He wasted no time hijacking a car and heading onto the road. Once on the Road Eddy was downloaded into the car. He wouldn't be able to interfere but at least he wasn't in a watch anymore. "Where are you headed" Eddy asked from the screen between the seats. "Marcus's place. No one's there but I can still find out where they went."

Chase entered the lair and walked straight to the computer. This thing would be a lot more difficult than the garage but he could do it. Once in he searched the database for any sign of their new hide out. There were three possibilities but not one of them showed Marcus's GPS signal. "Wait There is no GPS signal" Chase exclaimed. Even if he was charging Marcus would have a signal. The color drained from Chas's face. All thoughts of revenge and murder was gone, replaced by fear for the one he loved. "No Marcus! You can't be dead! Calm down Chase, you can do this. IF anyone can find him it's you" he whispered to himself.

Please Please Please Review!


	9. Leo And Marcus Two Boys In Danger

Leo lay awake in his bed yet again. Things were starting to get weird. Chase was acting suspicious. He kept going into that fight simulator and hadn't talked to him in days. But the thing that worried him the most was Marcus. The boy hadn't been seen since he admitted to Leo that he was an android. Leo had kept his secret, not once considering to tell the others. Something was very wrong. Marcus could never be kidnaped. He had bionics and no one could beat that. He was even stronger than Adam, Bree, and Chase. The only explanation was that he ran away. Deep down he wanted to trust that Marcus had been telling him the truth but the evidence was against him. Someone with superspeed had saved Marcus's dad and it wasn't hard to figure out who that was. Marcus had done something evil, he fought against his siblings and saved his dad. Chase knew it was Marcus and wasn't telling anyone. But Leo could tell he was mad. He was filled with so much hate right now. He hid it well, Leo only noticed because he knew what was going on. Chase didn't trust Marcus anymore and it looked like he wanted revenge. Leo had never felt so conflicted in his life. Even after all this time of calling Marcus evil, when he finally acted on it Leo couldn't believe it. Marcus had acted so sad and depressed. The way he looked when he tried to tell him about himself changed Leo's mind. Plus he never actually fought Chase, he only saved his dad. Wouldn't he save his mom if she was in danger? Marcus was doing what he had to, to save his family. He wanted to tell Chase about all this but it was late and the others couldn't here.

Closing his eyes again Leo tried to sleep. Within two minutes of closing his eyes Eddy popped up on the nearest screen outside Leo's door. "Leo" he hissed, trying to stay quit. "Leo" he repeated. "Eddy it's after midnight, cant it wait till morning. "It's about Chase. Now get out here so we can talk without the entire house hearing." The boys jumped off the bed and rushed out the door. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. "You were at Marcus's lair right?" he asked. Leo nodded. "Then you have to go there now. Chase hacked into the house and told me it was an emergency." Leo was confused. Why did Chase need him and why would he be at Marcus's place? "Oh god! Did he do something to Marcus" Leo gasped, eyes going wide. "No! Just hurry! I programed Davenport's car to take you there." Leo nodded again and changed quickly. Something bad was going on. Ten minutes the car stopped in front of Marcus's house. Leo was panting and gripping the armrests. Thank god he made it. The car had gone way too fast and they blew every stoplight. Eddy had some sick sense of humor doing that to him. Leo bounded around to the side of the house to find the entrance to lair open. "Chase" he called, rushing in. Chase jumped up. He was in his full mission suit and looked terrified. "Marcus is hurt or dead" He said harshly. "I need your help." "What can I do" Leo asked confused? "I need you here" he gestured to the computer. "I have a program running that is searching for Marcus's technology. I don't know how long it's going to take because it's scanning the entire planet. When the screen flashes, it will pinpoint exactly where he is. Contact me through the com system. I have to go now." In a rush he grabbed what looked like a small surfboard from one of the shelves and rushed out. Leo stared at the computer confused. "Well I guess I'll be watching a screen" he mumbled.

Chase ran out of the house holding the machine he had found in the house's weapons vault. The moment his feet touched the grass he jumped and planed his feet on the board. Immediately metal cuffs trapped his feet in their position. The air whooshed through his hair as the hover board brought him high into the sky. It was amazing. The air whipped through his jelled hair and circled him. There were no walls, no barriers. It was just him and the air. It felt like freedom. The world bellow him shrunk little by little, dissolving into tiny lights. "I have to concentrate" He grunted, bringing himself out of the momentary ecstasy. Marcus was somewhere and he needed to find him. The board should be completely warmed up in five minutes and then he could fly.

Leo sat spinning slowly in the chair. Everything was silent except for the occasional beep from the screen. The room became blurry as he began to dose off. With a scream Leo jumped out of his chair, waking up. The computer was beeping and flashing like crazy. "Chase" Leo called through the com. "I found him. I'm sending you his coordinates." With a sigh of relief Leo fell back into the chair. Chase e would save Marcus and things would go back to normal, or whatever kind if normal his family had. His body ached and he yawned. He was distracted and didn't hear a man entering the room.

Mucus circled the area, unable to stay still. IT was taking too long. Marcus had been gone so long. He just assumed they were hiding out somewhere but he had been wrong. The boy he loved was hurt out there and it didn't matter if he was evil or if he used chase. All that mattered was saving him. "Chase" Leo called through the com. "I found him. I'm sending you his coordinates." Marcus gasped as numbers flashed threw his mind. He was in Colorado. Turning on the board he sped off. He was going too fast. If he hit something he wouldn't survive but Chase wasn't thinking straight. All that he could do was fly as fast as he could. Marcus was in danger and nothing else mattered. At his speed it took half an hour to reach the area. Slowing down Chase descended slowly circling the area. There didn't see Marcus anywhere. He would just have to land. After his feet hit the rock chase rushed around, checking ever crevice or hidden area. Five minutes in he looked down from a cliff. A glint of silver caught his eye. There was something metallic under all the boulders. There had to of been a rock slide. Marcus must be damaged. He must have crashed and been damaged. Slowly climbing down the steep cliff, Chase stared down. There were three huge boulders covering the boy and a few small rocks on top. It felt like hours to reach the ground but Chase finally made it. He made quick progress with the boulders, moving them with his bionics. The sight before him made his entire body quiver. He barely resembled himself anymore. The bloodlike substance cover his metallic body, now exposed through the rotting flesh. Animals had gotten to him before the rocks came down. It wasn't the boulders that did this to him. It was as if he had just lay down and died. "Oh my god. That's what he did" Marcus exclaimed. Marcus had allowed himself to run out of power in the middle of nowhere. "I did this to him" Chase gasped, his eyes beginning to water. "No I have to hold myself together. I need to get him to the lab. I can't do this by myself. I need Mr. Davenport." Marcus pulled the crumpled piece of metal and flesh into his arms. Warily he got on his board and rode home slower. He needed to make sure nothing fell off Marcus.  
An hour had passed when Chase had finally made it home. He had been in a terrible mindset and completely forgot Leo. He didn't think of him as he hauled Marcus into the living room, asking Eddy to sound the alarm. The house exploded in sound. People ran to the living room, Adam and Bree arrived up the elevator. Everyone stared at him. Chase looked to Adam, whose mouth was open in shock. Bree looked disgusted and scared. "What is that" Davenport finally asked angrily. It appeared to be an android like the ones they used back when he and his brother were studying bionics but was in terrible condition. It looked like it had been disguised to look like a human. Chase couldn't form words. He had held in his emotions for too long. Everyone jumped back as he burst into tears. The water fell down his face, dropping down onto the boy he had loved. The boy who was now as good as dead because of him. Chase's eyes snapped open as strong arms grabbed him. Adam comforted his little brother and tried to take the body from him. "No" Chase screeched, coming back to his senses. "Mr. Davenport fix him" Chase shouted, rushing to his adoptive father. "Chase what is this" he asked more gently. The bionic looked into the man's eyes, all sadness gone from his face, replaced by pure determination. "Promise me" Chase said. "Promise me you will fix him no matter what." "Chase who is this" Mr. Davenport repeated. "Promise me" chase screamed. Adam backed against the wall realization shouting through his mind. "Chase I can't promise anything. You need to tell me who first." Chases eyes grew dark, filling with hate and sadness. "If you won't help him then I will go to Douglas" he said. "I just want you to know that." The man was shocked, unable to speak. "It's Marcus" he almost whispered. "How is that Marcus" Bree asked, rushing over to them." Davenport just stared at the limp body before him. "Douglas built him." Chase whispered. Bree tried to ask another question but was cut off. "Help me now" Chase said, glaring at his father. "I will try" he said.


	10. Scream

Sorry about the wait, school sucks. Sorry about the name mix up last chapter. I was typing late at night and fell asleep right after I posted it. Please review I love to hear your comments. Enjoy Leo awoke to a freezing darkness. He shivered. The floor and wall were mettle, chilling him to the bones. Chains dug into his wrists as he tried to struggle. Leo couldn't think straight. He didn't know where he was or what happened. He just couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. He gulped down air trying to cease the burning in his lungs. Time ticked by and eventually he was able to gain some control over his body. His breathing evened out and his mind began to clear. It wasn't until then that he realized the reason he couldn't get enough air in was because he had been screaming. A clunk sounded from far above and it echoed throughout the room. "Got to assess the situation" Leo said calmly to himself. "I'm in a room that I think is very tall but not as wide. It's made of metal and that noise means theirs either someone else hear or some animal. It's freezing out so I'm definitely not near home. Now what happened… I was helping Chase" he exclaimed, memories beginning to return. I was at Marcus's lair and Chase had just found Marcus. Then everything went black. There must have been someone else their…" Another tremor raged through his body. "The temperature is definitely colder than when I first woke up. Who was there? Who took me?" Then realization struck. There was only one man who could have taken him. Leo had been so stupid thinking it was safe there. That wasn't Marcus's lair. It was his father's. Douglas could come and go as he pleased. He took him…" Chase couldn't stop sweating. He and Mr. Davenport had carried what was left of Marcus to the lab, now on the middle table. All chase wanted to do was fling himself into the work but Mr. Davenport was making him stand away. He was just looking at Marcus! He should be helping Marcus! "Fix him" Chase screamed. "Stop staring and fix him." Mr. Davenport was still shocked at Chas's actions. He wasn't acting like himself at all. He had never saw this much anger in him, not even as Spike. "Calm down" he said softly. "I can't fix it if I don't know how it works." "He's not an it" Chase bellowed. As he screamed one of the capsules began to crack. "He is a person!" the lines began to spread across the glass. "OK Chase" The man said loudly. Come help me. Just try to stay calm. You're not helping Marcus when you're like this. Chase took three long breaths. Mr. Davenport was right. He needed to calm down. Walking slowly and carefully to the rotting flesh and mechanic parts. "Ok to start off we're going to need to get all this flesh off." Mr. D told Chase, causing the boy to flinch back in disgust. "Chase I need you to put your feelings aside for now. Pretend this is just a training exercise. Use your brain." "W-we should u-use the vap-porizer, that way we can set it to… to only remove the organic parts." He stuttered out, trying his best to concentrate. The older man pulled a large tube-like device from under the counter and placed it on the table. He began typing on a small key pad and finally stopped and flipping a switch. Chase looked away. He didn't want to see. When the buzzing stopped Chase allowed himself to turn around. The body before him was mangled and dented. The arms and legs were skeletal, long metal tubes and piping surrounded by gears and bolts. His body had a huge hole on the left side most likely made by a falling bolder. It exposed all the distraction inside the boy. The electronics inside him appeared to be set up much like the human body. The box where a heart would be was cracked and stained red, even after all the fluid had been removed. He'd be in better condition if someone had opened him up and pummeled him with a baseball bat. "Chase" Mr. Davenport shouted for a third time. The bionic hadn't moved in two minutes, he was just standing there, his arms frozen in the air. Nothing moved on him, it barely even looked like he was breathing. "Chase" He shouted again with more force. Chase jumped, snapping out of his shock. "I'm s-s-s-sorry. What should I do?" he asked, eyes glazed over. "Begin striating out His right arm, Try to see if there's anything missing. The work was slow and agenizing for chase. Guilt never left his heart, it suffocated him and made him want to curl up in a ball and scream forever, but he couldn't. He had to help. Leo's screams echoed around the chamber. He didn't know what was happening and his mind was too gone to think. He had been sitting there trying to think of a way of escape and all of a sudden it felt like his body was on fire. Every part of his body screamed along with him. He didn't know how long it had been going on but it felt like he would never feel relief again. Douglas Davenport spun around in his chair watching Leo writher on a computer scream. The room was small and dark. There was only a desk and four computer screens lighting up the darkness. The boy had been screaming for thirty minutes now and it was losing its novelty. He had taken Leo right from his lab. It had been so simple. He had been alerted when Chase arrived and he got there as fast as he could. But when he entered it wasn't Chase he saw but this little punk. They were trying to find Marcus. Why would they even care? He knew where Marcus was. He had watched as his GPS signal disappeared and reappeared until it finally didn't turn back on. He really didn't care. The boy had only a year left in him at most and he had served his purpose. All he ever wanted was his three original children. Marcus was simply a pawn in his game of revenge and vengeance. This wasn't necessary, what he was doing to Leo. But he needed bait and what's the fun in fishing if you don't make your bait squirm. The three of them would come to save this pathetic boy or at least what's left of him and when they do he'll have them. 


	11. Wake Up

Im soory but there was a problem and i didnt post the whole chapter 10 I replaced it so read that first sorry. I didnt know it happened till nowNo im not dead just busy. Sorry for taking so long but im gonna try to get another chapter by Friday. Please review. oh and im sorry if the last few chapters were hard to read. I did my best to make this one good but please tell me if it didn't help. Thanks for sticking with me for so long It had been a long three hours for chase. He and Mr. Davenport had worked nonstop on Marcus, trying to save him, but it hadn't looked good. Everything was in terrible condition from the rockslide. The only lucky part was that the main hard drive was undamaged. After the three hours the metal structure in front of them finally reassembled a human body. They had replaced half the parts and Chase was hopeful Marcus would be ok. "This all we can do" Mr. Davenport said, exhaling loudly. "Is he going to be ok" Chase asked? "It looks like it. We should be able to turn him back on in about an hour, His systems are still charging." Chase nodded and sat down. He would wait. He wouldn't be able to do anything till he knew Marcus was ok. "Do you want me here when he wakes up" Mr. Davenport asked awkwardly. "No. I just want to be alone" Chase said. With that the man entered the elevator, leaving Chase to his thoughts. "This is all my fault" Chase told Marcus, even though he couldn't hear. "I did this to you. I drove you to this. If I had just tried to talk to you, tried to understand. I-I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. Please be ok. Please please be ok." Minutes ticked by but it felt like years. Finally the clock beeped loudly. It was time. With shaky hands Chase unplugged Marcus from the computers. Every nerve in his body screamed. "Marcus" he whispered. "Marcus can you hear me." There was no reply. "Marcus are you ok" Chase asked again, desperation clear in his voice. Chase grabbed hold of the other boy's skeletal hand. "Ch-chase" groaned a voice. Slowly Marcus opened his eyes to stare at the bionic boy. "Oh god Marcus you're ok!" chase gasped. Everything felt wonderful. Marcus was finally ok and things could go back to the way they were. He would never lose him again. Marcus on the other hand didn't feel as ecstatic. He was terrified. Here he was laying on a table, without any skin or muscle after betraying the only person who ever loved him. How could he be here after everything he did? Why would they bring him back? They probably just needed to know more about his father…no…creator. He was not his father, not anymore. Chase was sobbing now and Marcus felt his heart lurch. "I'm s-sorry" Marcus whispered Chase stopped sobbing almost instantly. "No" Chase said sternly. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You helped your father. I'm not angry at you." Marcus's eyes widened. "But I betrayed you. I saved my father." Chase's face turned sadder. "You did what you thought was right. You saved a family member and you don't deserve any reproductions for that." "You don't hate me" he asked. "Marcus I love you. I love you with all my heart. I could never hate you. You need to know that. I will never stop loving you and I will never lose you again." The two boys sat in silence just staring at each other. The world paused for just a moment and all there was, was each other. "They know" Marcus whispered, realization forming in his foggy brain. "Mr. Davenport, Bree, Adam, they know." "Yes" chase told him. "I don't know what will happen yet but whatever does, I won't let them hurt you." As the boys talked in the basement Adam paced in the kitchen. The day's event sorted themselves in his brain. Marcus was a robot. He was working for other Mr. Davenport. He somehow got hurt and now he was being fixed. Leo had been right. Marcus was evil, well at least that's what it looked like. But chase still loved him and that's why Adam decided he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He would protect Marcus with his life. No one, not even Mr. Davenport would lay a finger on Marcus. He looked at the clock. IT had been half an hour since Marcus was supposed to wake up and Chase was still downstairs. Bree lay on the couch, looking worried and Mr. D was somewhere deep into the house. He moved a silently as he could through the rooms until he heard heart his father's voice on the phone. He was talking about Marcus and he didn't sound happy. Whoever he was talking to was arguing with him, that much Adam could tell. "We need to move it" Mr. Davenport hissed into the phone. "It's been fixed up and that's dangerous. We need to get information out of him but I'll never get any chance with Chase next to him. We could hold it there. Yes I know. No I will not. Can it hold something that strong? Yes I know that but how long. Ok but we need a more permanent solution. I can get it there in an hour. Chase won't know. Yes. I have a plan. Yes. No. I'm sure it will work. He has to leave Marcus's side. Five minutes. Be ready." He said into the phone. Adam was into the living room before MR. Davenport could hang up the phone. He ran into the elevator and rushed into the lab. "Chase we have to get Marcus out of here now" he yelled. The two boys jumped in shock. "Wait. Why?" Chase asked angrily. "Mr. Davenport is taking him away." The alarms began to ring. "He's disguising it as a mission" Adam realized. Chase jumped from his chair. "Adam help me grab Marcus." Adam carefully picked up the robotic boy and rushed out the Lab's Mission exit. Chase quickly typed on the computer locking down the lab. He'll think we're still down here. "Eddy" Chase yelled at the screen. "What's going on" asked the computer. "Tell Mr. Davenport that we're down here and locked ourselves in. We need to get Marcus to safety. Please stall him." He was out before he got an answer.


	12. Run Away

I'm so sorry I'm not dead but I was having so much trouble with this story. I didn't know how to wright it and I wrote this chapter four times. I'm sorry and I promise the rest of the chapters will come quickly.

* * *

As the three boys ran from the house Mr. Davenport banged on the lab door. "Let me in Chase. Why are you doing this" he screamed through the thick metal. He became angrier as the seconds ticked by. "Adam" he called. "I need your help down here." There was no answer from him either. "He's not home" Bree said. "What?" he asked. "He's nowhere in the house. I don't know where he went but he's not upstairs. "He must be in the lab with Chase and Marcus." "Why do you need to get in there" she asked suspiciously? "I need to speak with Chase." He told her. "No there's something going on isn't there. They locked you out for a reason." "I don't have time for this Bree" he groaned. "Well I won't help you. If they don't trust you than neither do I. She stormed out of the elevator and out the door. She had a sneaking suspicion they weren't in the lab anymore. Chase was smart. He knew Mr. Davenport would get into the lab eventually. So he must have gone somewhere. But where? Marcus's house! He had a lab and Mr. Davenport would have a lot more trouble getting them there. She took off with her super speed reaching the house in second. Sure enough rounding the corner came the boys. They jumped in shock and Adam stood behind Chase. Marcus didn't even look like Marcus. His robot skeleton was disturbing to look at and obviously he wasn't completely fixed because Adam was still carrying him. "Bree move out of the way" Chase commanded. "I don't want to fight you." "Chase I'm not here to fight." Adam relaxed some but Chase stood firm in attack position. "Mr. Davenport sent you didn't he." "No I don't even know what's going on." Chase rolled that over in his head. "Then why are you here?" "Mr. Davenport is trying to get in the lab. I knew you would be long gone. It's a smart idea but I didn't know what was happening. I realized you'd be here so I rushed over. Whatever's going on I want to stand with you two. You're my brothers and my team." They group quickly entered through a secret door and into the lair. "Adam take Marcus to his Charger" Chase told him. "I'll try to make the place more secure. Chase ran to the computer and turned it on. He froze, fingers just above the keys. "Chase what's wrong?" Bree asked. His face just paled more. "When did you last see Leo" he whispered? "Um…I don't know" Adam said. "I haven't seen him since…. Oh god what happened." They rushed to the computer. The scream was white and had big black font. 

Hello Adam, Bree, and Chase, and Marcus if he survived. I think you lost something. You seem to be missing one member of your little squad. If you want him back alive you will meet me at these coordinates unarmed. Don't even think about trying anything with your Bionics. The moment you entered this lab you were infected with a virus. If you try to do one of your little tricks, well let's say you'll get a bit of a shock. Both you and Leo. I hope to see you soon. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Adam. "I don't know. We have to go. We need to save Leo." Chase told them. "Is he telling the truth about that virus?" asked Bree. Chase closed his eyes. "I'm running a diagnostic but I don't think he would lie." "So we're defenseless" she spat. A cough from across the room caught their attention. Marcus stood wobbling a little. "Not compliantly defenseless" he said with what might have been a smile. "I wasn't infected because it was a Human virus combined with a computer Virus. I'm not human so I can still use my bionics." The three humans turned to each other. "Can we trust him" Bree asked, glaring at the boy. "Yes" Adam almost shouted. Chase's mouth flopped open. Adam had spoken so fast he couldn't even defend his boyfriend. All Adam knew was that Marcus used to be working against them and now claimed to have changed. Not even Adam would be stupid to trust someone this quickly. Seeing their shock Adam continued. "Chase trust him and if my little bro thinks he's good than I think so too." He smiled down at Chase. "Still he can barely walk" Bree said. "That can be fixed. Just give me one hour" chase told them before rushing to Marcus. The wait was agonizingly slow, Bree and Adam sat at Marcus and Chase argued about technology as they built an odd looking contraption. Finally the two boys backed away to examine their work. It didn't look pretty but it would do the job. It looked like a child took apart a bunch of electronics and pasted it together. But it would work Chase knew it. Two geniuses had built it. Chase began attaching the device to Marcus's charger. When he was finished the skeletal looking boy walked in. The device began to groan but it shot a beam into the Charger. The golden light encircled Marcus. Unseen to the others the light formed into muscle and organs. With a loud grunt the light dishoard leaving a completely human looking completely naked Marcus.

* * *

Again please please Review. I really like the feedback. ~RainbowFez


	13. Darkness

I'm sorry I took so long. The next chapter will most likely be the last...

* * *

Adam and Bree quickly looked away, blushing. It took a few seconds but he did the same.

"Umm you should umm get some some cloths on" Chase said.

"Yea I'm going to get some from my room" Marcus said, covering himself as he ran out of the lab.

"We need to make a plan to save Leo" Bree said loudly.

"All we need to do is distract him so Marcus can save Leo." Chase closed his eyes and thought. They couldn't use their bionics so that won't help. Marcus would be the only one who could use his powers. If they could just find a way to get him in without alerting his dad.

"I have an idea" Adam called out. Bree's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Adam I'm sure your trying but let us think." She told him.

"Why don't we just go in" Adam suggested.

"What?" the other two said together.

"Marcus's dad doesn't know he's alive so if we go in and surrender Marcus would have time to save Leo and get us out."

"That's actually a good idea" Marcus said, walking over to them.

"It's so simple" Chase said smiling. "Thanks Adam.

"No prob little man."

"We should go now." Chase said. "Marcus follow at a distance." Everyone started out the door but Marcus pulled Chase back.

"Be careful" he whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I love you" Chase responded, giving Marcus a quick kiss.

"Come on" Bree called from the door. Hesitantly Chase took one last look at Marcus and left. The three walked towards the meeting spot. Half an hour later they reached a gravel road going off the main street. Chase gripped his hand and led the way in. What they saw was a huge square Mettle structure.

"Abandoned power plant" Chase explained. They stopped a few feet from the entrance, or at least how they would go in. There didn't seem to be any door or windows, just a huge hole in the wall. "Let's go save Leo" Adam said, raising his chin and marching into the darkness.

"Glad you could make it" A voice boomed. It was a scratchy noise and was obviously coming from an old intercom. "

Leo's voice echoed from the darkness. "No you guys! Get out. It's a trap." Chase nodded and they ventured farther into the darkness. There had to be some kind of camera or motion sensor. Chase thought. Hopefully Marcus can get in undetected. Now they had to distract Douglas.

"Where are you" Chase shouted. A voice chuckled over the intercom. Bree shouted as pain shot through their legs. The floor was electrocuted. Adam hit the ground hard. "Adam get up" Chase whispered but there was no movement. "Bree" Chase hissed turning his head but she too was knocked out. Footsteps echoed their way. Chase closed his eyes and lay his head on the floor.

"How the mighty have fallen" Douglas said aloud. Now all I have to do is update your little triton app and emotions won't be a problem. You'll be completely under my control, as gullible as Marcus. He didn't even have to be controlled. So desperate to please his dad, just hoping I'd love him." He laughed.

"Guys" Leo screeched. He looked around him trying to pinpoint anything in the darkness but there was nothing. He heard Mr. Davenport's brother talking but none of his siblings. "Guys" He screamed again. Out of the darkness a hand was pressed against his mouth. Leo panicked flailing around.

"Leo" Marcus hissed. "Stay calm." Leo nodded. He could barely see the android even this close. The darkness shrouded everything and Marcus was just a shadow on a black nothingness. He felt the ropes on his arms come undone and soon the ones on his leg. "Leo I'm going to carry you out. Just stay quiet." Leo nodded again. Silently Marcus pulled Leo into his hands and turned toward the exit. Marcus let out an earsplitting scream and fell to the ground on top of Leo.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see you?" Marcus's dad laughed kneeling down in front of his quivering son. "Nice isn't it. It was a special program just in case you turned on me. That pain you feel is your secrets breaking down. You'll stay conscious of course, till the very end. The pain right now is nothing compared to what you'll be feeling in a few minutes. Enjoy your time. You have about ten minutes to live. Of course you never really was alive were you? You're just a computer with legs."

"That's not true" Chase screamed, bringing his fists down on Douglas' head. The man collapsed on his side.

"Marcus" Chase cried, pulling the boy off Leo.

"Chase before I die I…"

"Don't say that" Chase scolded holding him in his arms. "I'm gonna get you back to the lab and…"

"There's nothing you can do. There's no time. Please just hold me." Marcus whispered, snuggling into Chase's chest. "love you" he whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

Don't worry I'll post the next one Monday. I already finished typing it up.


End file.
